


Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

by helens78



Category: Durham County, Eastwick (TV), Flashpoint
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Mike are trying to have a nice evening out, but the restaurant's pretty full.  Some people always seem to turn up at just the right moment with just the right offer, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

"This is fucking stupid," Mike mutters under his breath. "You know what, you want to hit up these fancy places from now on, you can fucking do it without me."

"Oh, like I knew it was going to be like this," Ed whispers back, but then the host is looking up at them--the two bald guys in suits, one who looks like it's just the way he dresses, the other who looks like he borrowed his. It fits well, okay, but Ed's here in Mike's clothes, and he hopes to hell the host can't tell. "Yeah, um... Lane, party of two. I had a reservation."

"I'm afraid it's going to be a few minutes. If you'd like to have a seat at the bar while you wait..."

"Sure," Ed says, and he ignores the way Mike grumbles at his back.

"We could leave and go _to_ a goddamn bar..."

"Do you bitch like this at everyone you go out to dinner with, or is it just me?" Ed whispers, which shuts Mike up in a hurry. The two of them head for the bar, where Ed has a club soda and Mike orders a double Scotch, neat.

Ten minutes go by, and their table still isn't up; Mike is growling more with every sip of his drink. Ed is, frankly, about ready to give in and let Mike drag him somewhere else, when someone's _right there_ \--and he got the drop on Mike, too, because Mike jumps at the same time Ed does.

The stranger is tall and dark and really fucking good-looking, and he looks and smells like money from head to foot. He has a grin that says he _knows_ he's hot shit, but honestly, tonight can't get any worse; maybe it's worth finding out what he's after.

"Gentlemen," he says. "You look like your evening could be going much better."

"Yeah?" Mike asks, and his eyes linger, all the way up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Please allow me to introduce myself," he says, smiling. "My name is Darryl Van Horne, and I have a table for three waiting in the back."

Mike barely even looks at Ed, but that's fine; Ed wasn't going to argue anyway. "Let's go."


End file.
